De weg naar zuivering
Door Christopher, Filipijnen Mijn naam is Christopher, en ik ben voorganger in een huiskerk op de Filipijnen. Ik ben in 1987 gedoopt en teruggekeerd naar de Heer Jezus en daarna werd ik door de genade van de Heer in 1996 voorganger in een lokale kerk. Ik werkte en preekte toen niet alleen op veel plaatsen op de Filipijnen, maar ik preekte ook op plaatsen als Hong Kong en Maleisië. Via het werk en de begeleiding door de Heilige Geest voelde ik dat ik een onuitputtelijke energie had voor mijn werk voor de Heer en eindeloze inspiratie voor mijn preken. Ik bood vaak hulp aan mijn broeders en zusters aan die zich negatief en zwak voelden. Soms was ik, wanneer hun niet gelovige familieleden onvriendelijk waren tegen mij, toch in staat om tolerant en geduldig te zijn; ik verloor het vertrouwen in de Heer niet en geloofde dat de Heer hen kon veranderen. Dus vond ik dat ik veel veranderd was sinds ik een gelovige was geworden. Vanaf 2011 was ik echter niet meer in staat om het werk van de Heilige Geest zo sterk te voelen als voorheen. Ik verloor geleidelijk aan nieuwe inspiratie voor mijn preken en had geen kracht om los te komen van het leven in zonde. Ik kon alleen maar boos worden op mijn vrouw en dochter als ze dingen deden die ik niet fijn vond en ik voer woedend tegen hen uit. Ik wist dat dit niet in overeenstemming was met de wil van de Heer, maar vaak kon ik me niet inhouden. Dit was bijzonder pijnlijk voor mij. Om mij te bevrijden van een leven in zonde en daarna opbiechten, besteedde ik meer aandacht aan het lezen van de Bijbel, vasten en bidden, en zocht overal naar spirituele voorgangers om dit samen te verkennen en uit te zoeken. Maar al mijn inspanningen liepen op niets uit; er was geen verandering in mijn zondige leven en de duisternis in mijn ziel. Toen vroeg mijn vrouw mij op een avond in de lente van 2016: “Christopher, ik heb gezien dat je de laatste tijd echt iets dwarszit. Wat houdt je bezig?” Ik vertelde haar wat mij dwars zat: “Ik heb mij deze laatste paar jaren afgevraagd waarom ik niet los kan komen van een leven in zonde ondanks dat ik voorganger ben en al veel jaren in de Heer geloof. Ik ben niet langer in staat de Heer te voelen – het is alsof Hij mij heeft verlaten. Ook al ga ik overal naartoe om te preken, zodra ik een moment voor mijzelf heb, vooral midden in de nacht, voel ik altijd een soort leegte en angst, en dit gevoel groeit alleen maar. Ik denk erover na hoe ik al die jaren in de Heer heb geloofd, zo veel in de Bijbel heb gelezen, naar zoveel preken van de Heer heb geluisterd, en me vaak heb voorgenomen om het kruis te dragen en mijzelf te overwinnen, maar altijd gebonden ben door zonde. Ik ben in staat leugens te vertellen om mijn eigen belangen te beschermen en mijn gezicht te redden, en ik slaag er niet in om ‘Geen leugen komt over hun lippen’ (Openb. 14:5) waar te maken. Wanneer ik met ontberingen en loutering wordt geconfronteerd, kan ik mezelf er niet van weerhouden te klagen over de Heer en kan ik niet voorkomen dat ik Hem verkeerd begrijp, hoewel ik weet dat deze dingen gebeuren met de toestemming van de Heer. Ik slaag er helemaal niet in mezelf te verloochenen. Ik ben bang dat als ik op deze manier in zonde leef, ik niet in staat zal zijn het koninkrijk van de hemel binnen te gaan wanneer de Heer komt!” Toen ze dit hoorde sprak mijn vrouw: “Christopher, hoe kun je zo denken? Je moet geloof hebben; je bent voorganger! Hoewel we in zonde leven en niet zijn losgebroken uit de boeien van de zonde, zegt de Bijbel: ‘Als uw mond belijdt dat Jezus de Heer is en uw hart gelooft dat God hem uit de dood heeft opgewekt, zult u worden gered’ (Rom. 10:9). ‘Want er staat: “Ieder die de naam van de Heer aanroept, zal worden gered”’(Rom. 10:13). Zolang we de Bijbel blijven lezen, bijeenkomsten bijwonen, tot de Heer bidden en het kruis dragen en Hem feilloos volgen tot de wederkomst van de Heer, zullen we in staat zijn het koninkrijk van de hemel binnen te gaan en de zegening van de Heer te ontvangen.” Toen zei ik tot mijn vrouw: “Zo dacht ik vroeger, maar in 1 Petrus 1 vers 16 staat: ‘Er staat immers geschreven: “Wees heilig, want ik ben heilig.”’ Ik heb dertig jaar lang in de Heer geloofd, maar toch lukt het me niet de weg van de Heer te volgen en omdat ik in zonde leef ben ik nog steeds in staat me tegen de Heer te verzetten. Ik voldoe in de verste verte niet aan de eisen van de Heer. Ach! Hoe vaak heb ik me niet voorgenomen om de leer van de Heer te gehoorzamen, maar toch heb ik Zijn woorden niet in praktijk kunnen brengen. Hoe zou ik op deze manier waardig kunnen zijn het koninkrijk van de hemel binnen te gaan? De Heer Jezus sprak: ‘Niet iedereen die tegen mij zei, Heer, Heer, zal het koninkrijk der hemelen binnengaan; maar hij die de wil doet van mijn Vader, die in de hemelen is’ (Mat. 7:21). Volgens de woorden van de Heer is het binnengaan in het koninkrijk van de hemel niet zo eenvoudig als we denken. De Heer is heilig, hoe zouden mensen die Zijn woord niet in de praktijk brengen en zich regelmatig tegen Hem verzetten dan opgenomen worden in het koninkrijk van de hemel? Alleen diegenen die zijn getransformeerd en die [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/tag/Gods-wil Gods wil] doen kunnen binnengaan in het koninkrijk van de hemel!” Mijn vrouw dacht een moment na en zei: “Wat je zegt snijdt hout. De Heer is heilig en wij zijn nog steeds zondig. We zijn het niet waard Gods koninkrijk binnen te gaan. Alleen … dat schiet me nu plotseling te binnen … had voorganger Liu niet een Koreaanse voorganger Kim uitgenodigd naar de kerk te komen? Zullen we wat onderzoek doen naar deze kwestie?” Ik zei: “Ja, dat is een goed idee. De Heer Jezus sprak: ‘Vraag en er zal je gegeven worden, zoek en je zult vinden, klop en er zal voor je worden opengedaan’ (Mat. 7:7). Ik geloof dat zolang we zoeken de Heer ons zal leiden. Als voorganger moet ik rekening houden met de levens van onze broeders en zusters. Als ik nonchalant ben in mijn geloof, bewijs ik zowel hen als mijzelf een slechte dienst. Laten we wachten tot voorganger Kim komt en hem dan naar deze kwestie vragen.” Omdat ik van plan was voorganger Kim om hulp te vragen, wilde ik wat meer weten over zijn achtergrond. Ik ging online en zocht naar de Koreaanse kerk waar hij toe behoorde. Op de pagina’s die op het scherm verschenen zag ik de website holyspiritspeaks.org. Toen ik deze opende werd ik gegrepen door deze woorden: “De mens ontving veel genade, zoals de vrede en het geluk van het vlees, het geloof van een lid dat zegen bracht aan een hele familie, de genezing van ziekte, enzovoort. De rest bestond uit de goede daden van de mens en zijn goddelijke verschijning. Als de mens zo kon leven, werd hij beschouwd als een aanvaardbare gelovige. Alleen dit soort gelovigen kan na de dood de hemel binnengaan, wat betekent dat ze gered zijn. Maar tijdens hun leven hebben deze mensen de weg van het leven absoluut niet begrepen. Alles wat ze deden, was zondigen om vervolgens hun zonden te belijden. Dit gebeurde in een constante cyclus zonder dat ze iets ondernamen om hun gezindheid te veranderen. Dit was de toestand van de mens in het Tijdperk van Genade. Heeft de mens volledige redding ontvangen? Nee!” (‘Het mysterie van de vleeswording (4)’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Deze waren zo goed geformuleerd dat ik absoluut door moest lezen: “Daarom bleef na beëindiging van die werkfase het werk van het oordeel en tuchtiging over. Deze fase is bedoeld om de mens te zuiveren door middel van het woord en hem daarmee op een weg te leiden die hij volgen kan. Deze fase zou niet vruchtbaar en zinvol zijn als het verder ging met het uitdrijven van demonen, want het zou de zondige natuur van de mens niet uitbannen en de vergeving van zonden zou bij de mens tot stilstand komen. Door het zondoffer zijn de zonden van de mens vergeven, want het werk van de kruisiging is reeds beëindigd en God heeft gezegevierd over Satan. Maar omdat de verdorven gezindheid van de mens nog steeds in hem is, kan de mens nog steeds zondigen en tegen God in opstand komen, en heeft God de mensheid niet gewonnen. Daarom gebruikt God in deze werkfase het woord om de verdorven gezindheid van de mens bloot te leggen, waardoor hij praktiseert in overeenstemming met het juiste pad. Deze fase heeft meer betekenis dan de vorige en is eveneens vruchtbaarder, want nu is het het woord dat het leven van de mens rechtstreeks voedt en dat het mogelijk maakt dat de gezindheid van de mens volledig wordt vernieuwd. Het is een veel grondigere werkfase” (‘Het mysterie van de [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/mystery-of-incarnation-1.html vleeswording] (4)’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Het was ongelofelijk opwindend voor me dit te lezen. Hoewel ik het niet helemaal kon begrijpen en een deel ervan zelfs verwarrend voor me was, lieten deze woorden me toch enige hoop ontwaren. Ik voelde dat ik in deze woorden een pad kon vinden om mezelf te zuiveren en te veranderen. Ik dankte God vanuit de grond van mijn hart voor het verhoren van mijn gebed. Toen ik verder las, voelde ik dat dit echt wonderbaarlijke woorden waren die mijn dorstige ziel bewaterden en hoedden. Ik zag dit op de website: “Als u voor uw land of regio geen [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/about-4.html Evangelie]-hotline kunt vinden, laat dan een bericht voor ons achter en we zullen zo snel mogelijk contact met u opnemen.” Ik keek even snel en zag geen hotline voor de Filipijnen. Ik liet dus onmiddellijk een bericht achter en vulde zonder te aarzelen mijn telefoonnummer en e-mailadres in. Toen ik die avond thuiskwam vertelde ik mijn vrouw erover en nadat mijn vrouw had gehoord wat ik te zeggen had, was ze ook bereid te gaan zoeken. Ik bedank de Heer van harte dat ze de volgende dag mijn bericht beantwoordden en een afspraak maakten om nog diezelfde middag online contact te leggen. Die middag spraken we met zuster Liu en zuster Su. Uit de conversatie werd me duidelijk dat ze eenvoudig, bekwaam en met inzicht spraken. Mijn vrouw was nog zenuwachtiger dan ik en vroeg: “Vinden jullie het goed als ik een vraag stel?” Ze zeiden enthousiast: “Natuurlijk.” Mijn vrouw antwoordde: “Op de website van jullie kerk staat dat ‘God van de laatste dagen een fase van Zijn werk van oordeel en tuchtiging heeft gedaan.’ Mijn echtgenoot en ik weten dat geen onheilig mens de Heer zal zien omdat Hij heilig is, maar in Romeinen staat: ‘Als uw mond belijdt dat Jezus de Heer is en uw hart gelooft dat God hem uit de dood heeft opgewekt, zult u worden gered’ (Rom. 10:9). ‘Want er staat: “Ieder die de naam van de Heer aanroept, zal worden gered”’(Rom. 10:13). Als we in de Heer Jezus geloven dan zijn we reeds gered en kunnen we het koninkrijk van de hemel binnengaan. Waarom doet God van de laatste dagen dan nog een fase van het werk van oordeel en tuchtiging? Ik begrijp dit niet zo goed en hoopte jullie gedachten hierover te horen.” Zuster Liu antwoordde: “God zij dank! Laten we samen communiceren en laat God ons leiden. Laten we eerst eens kijken naar wat ‘gered zijn’ hier betekent. In de `laatste periode van het Tijdperk van de Wet waren alle mensen ver van God vandaan gegroeid en hadden geen godvrezende harten meer. Ze waren steeds zondiger geworden en gingen zelfs zover dat ze blind, lam en ziek vee en gevogelte als offergaven aanboden. De mensen van die tijd hielden zich niet meer aan de wet en ze liepen allen het gevaar ter dood te worden veroordeeld omdat ze de wet hadden geschonden. Gezien de situatie, om degenen die onder de wet leefden te redden van een gewisse dood, werd God Zelf vlees, nam het verlossingswerk op Zich en werd uiteindelijk gekruisigd om de hele mensheid te verlossen van zonde. De zonden van de mensen konden hen vergeven worden wanneer ze in de Heer Jezus geloofden. Zo werden ze gekwalificeerd om in gebed voor God te komen en te genieten van de zegeningen van Gods genade. Dit is de werkelijke betekenis van ‘gered zijn’ in het Tijdperk van Genade. Met andere woorden, ‘gered zijn’ betekent niets anders dan dat iemands zonden zijn vergeven. Dat wil zeggen, God beschouwt deze mensen niet meer als besmet door zonde, maar dat betekent nog niet dat ze niet inherent zondig zijn. Daarom betekent gered zijn niet dat we volkomen gezuiverd zijn en volledige redding hebben bereikt. Als we gezuiverd willen worden, zullen we Gods oordeelswerk van de laatste dagen moeten aanvaarden.” uit ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God]’